EV: Ever Vigilant
by Night-Light11
Summary: Revolution has begun in the wake of the Great Parliament Explosion and Evey has placed herself right in its thick. As in the spirit of dramatic climaxes, help is offered by an unlikely player. [V. for Vendetta]
1. Shot Out of a Volcano at Last!

Title: E.V.: Ever Vigilant

Summary: The inspiration of an idea lingers in the hearts of the people after the Great Parliament Explosion. Revolution has begun in its wake and Evey has placed herself right in its thick. Yet change always resists, as do those still left in power. As in the spirit of dramatic climaxes, help is offered by an unlikely player.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the V. for Vendetta movieverse or written works. Nor do I own the concept of an idea, although I do like to think I have many good ones floating in my head. I can say, however, that I do own a man who I love very much, but that's a whole other story.

* * *

Shot out of a Volcano at Last!

* * *

(V) 

My consciousness awakened once more as my body laid, extended out in the train car. I don't know how long I had been there. It could not have been for long. I could sense her near me. It took all my will not to call out to her. To take her in my arms once more. I yearned to show her, to tell her I was still alive. But I knew it could not be. She thought I was gone, and so I would be to her.

I smelled the roses around me. It was more than I could have asked for. She was more than I could have dreamed for. She deserved more.

I heard the cock of the gun before the inspector confronted my girl. But she was a determined one, I had faith in her. The voices were muffled, fading in and out. I feared it was a trick of my mind. The pain was near overwhelming. I heard the switch of the lever and felt the train lurch under my prone form. It was no trick. She had done it.

A smile crossed my face, hidden by the frozen expression. My love had done it. It would not be long now before the train finished what needed to be done. And I would be there to witness it first hand.

She had left with him. I knew she was gone the moment she stepped off this living tomb. This masterpiece, this example to those who wished and dreamed for a freedom denied to them by those with the power. She already had found that freedom. But perhaps now she would find living in it easier. But it would not be easy. A part of me dreaded leaving her alone. Not that I felt that she needed me. Oh no. She was a strong woman. She had proven herself well. Quite simply, I am selfish.

I allowed myself to move then...pain ripping through the torn flesh I hated to call my own. The red petalled beauties fell uncerimonially but I hardly took notice. I didn't have time. I stumbled to the door, grasping it for support before pressing the knob to open the doorway. The wind howled past as I watched the wall that appeared so close to the speeding train. Any moment now.

And there it was, the opening I had made sure would be available. One never knew where situations would land oneself. Preparing ahead. It was something I was good at, even unto certain death. Even when it came to her.

Despite the pain throbbing in my veins, I pushed myself from the vehicle. I hit the ground roughly, but I wasn't conscious long enough to register the new injuries. I had one last thought before the blackness surrounded me. Soon, I would find myself in the sunny lands of the blue Mediterranean.

* * *

Reference to Jules Verne's Journey to the Centre of the Earth. Specifically the last few chapters, one titled: Shot out of a Volcano at Last! and Sunny Lands of the Blue Mediterranean in which they finally escape the underground through a volcano which leads back to open land, and the lands in which they found themselves when they regained consciousness. 

………………………..

A.N.- Since seeing this movie I have fallen completely in love with the idea, the man, the everything that is the story of V. for Vendetta. I've challenged myself to write a continuation to the story because I feel that life doesn't just end after an idea has been introduced. That idea could expand and grow, sit stagnant in an unwilling society, or dissipate into the void that is unremembered history. I want to see what happens to that idea in the world created by this movie, having never read the book. That and I just really really didn't want to see him die.

I have lots of plans for where I am going to take this story, using perspectives of V., E.V., and moments of third person. It's a style I work with easiest and most people seem to like it. I will thrive on reviews. Any encouragement and interest will see the story unfold faster.

I'm not as familiar with the process of revolutions, or politics as I'd like to be. I'm going to take it from a few writings I've tried to familiarize myself with and take the rest as it comes. Hopefully it should be fun.

If anyone wants to give me some ideas, or suggestions, or corrections, please please feel free to offer them.

More to come soon.


	2. Voice Over

It's been five years now. Five years since that fated day that I allowed my heart to see what I had known for most of my life. Out society that had been crafted for us needed to change. He had shown me its flaws, and the beautiful things denied to our country to keep us under control. To keep us passive. To keep us safe.

V. How the sound is sweet to my ears and fills my soul. With what? Too much for words. A man with a face that destiny denied me even a hint at. It was never important though. Every word that echoed from his lips held my heart at a stop for just a moment. Even that ridiculous line that he threw at me when we first met. It always brings a smile to my lips when I think of it. It reminded me that despite his self-learned appreciation for life, he had never been given the chance to live it.

I wiped away a tear before it could fall. I would make this a world he had hoped for. A world he might have had a chance in.

The revolution started the year of the explosion. From our place on the balcony, the inspector and I had seen the magnificent view. It was a funeral like no other, and a birth of the next stage in our country's history. However we had been fools to think that it would end so easily; that a revolution of one relatively small group of people on one section of our country's land would be able to change the course of a nation overnight. There was a lot of violence that first year.

Naturally, it was not that way at first. Those who had been in direct authority had been subdued for eternity, but it was not the end. With the fall of Sutler, the opportunities presented themselves. Funny thing about those in politics, is they never seem to stop coming.

One man, by the name of Fredrick Thomas took responsibility of the title of 'Chief in Command' until things were to get more in order. It was an elected title and placement between the most wealthy and highest leaders that still remained. It was a farce to those who cared to look. It was merely happening all over again, but the people were trying.

At first it seemed to work. Thomas and the remaining aspects of the government claimed to agree with the needed changes. They took it upon themselves to get things under order once more as a number of people decided to start some form of negotiations. We had our representatives; people who spoke out in protest when there were new 'solutions' introduced. Jack Fulner, an owner of some of the larger agricultural facilities, was one. As well as Alissa MacDonald, one of the wealthiest women in London, and Michael Higgins, a small-time shopkeeper with a loud voice. There were many others…but those were a few of the first and most influential. The concept of privacy was reintroduced. It was pushed to the side, temporarily they said, until the rash outbreak of violent crimes calmed down. Crimes they claimed were initiated by the issuing of masked costumes.

And so the negotiations were created and continued. Groups of people started arranging community meetings separating into sections of the city of London and its surrounding neighbors. Someone would be elected to go represent them, those represented would be heard, and somehow manipulated to seeing things the way Thomas had presented it to them. It had actually become a pattern. They rarely ever came back to the gatherings. We heard it was a 'personal' meeting with the man, just the two of them to chat. That was all. The news would hold an interview later agreeing that problems were being worked out and until that time, to decease any unnecessary violence or treasonous acts. People who consulted with those fanatics would be dealt with accordingly, it was proclaimed.

Higgins stood at the Chief's side that day. His normally warm brown eyes no longer displayed either, instead the strange shade of metallic blue that we had noticed from every other previous member upon exit. It was unnatural. We still to this day, have people investigating into what occurs during those meetings, but it ends in failure or a loss.

BTN was reconstructed under more strict guidelines. Everyone was profiled before being allowed access, let alone a position. Laws were created to 'ensure the validness of the broadcast.' Yet only those allowed access could determine if the laws were being followed. We had four to five close members who worked for them. We knew the restrictions were bull.

The military itself held its tongue as usual, not showing its true face during the day. But night became another story. Through fear and propaganda, people were quick to believe the newly created stories that the curfew was an important process in the changing powers. They were quick to believe the stories of the aggressive revoltists who ran free under the cover of night to attack as they pleased. It slowly became worse and worse. True to form, there were in fact those who prowled the dark, but it was not the revoltists. We were accused for the actions of those corrupt men and women who were handed weapons and a little bit of power.

They continued to monitor everyone closely. People started disappearing. There were threats. Suddenly, things we had been trying to push into becoming accepted, becoming public, were further pushed into secrecy. The people backed down again. Was it worth it to put their children in danger? Their loved ones in the path of something that could be prevented with mere acceptance of the social limitations?

Dwight D. Eisenhower once said that freedom has its life in the hearts, the actions, the spirit of men and so it must be daily earned and refreshed. Or else, like a flower cut from its life-giving roots, it will wither and die. I learned that from one of many of the random selection of books found in the comforting walls of the hidden cove I had inherited. The inspector had known where it was, but he had been found dead no more than a year later. No one else was ever told, nor had anyone discovered the Shadow Gallery's existence. I vowed to keep it that way.

The people had lost their voice. Every one that had come to take the stand had fallen of a will that fought against, not for the people. There was no longer a face they could look up to. How many years had it been since V had so valiantly given the nation a nudge only to fall, near forgotten through the years? I kept his story told, for what little I knew through writings and the meetings we still kept in secret. We shared knowledge, and experiences. Tales of oppression and rebuttal.

But I was tired of waiting for a hero that could never return. For that opportunity that would never come. Waiting for a people who would be encouraged by their own inspiration and actions. Under a mask, all seemed to grow in courage. But once that mask had faded, once the illusion of immortality had passed, the cowardness of years of conformity were allowed to surface once more.

I've tried the more conventional means. I've tried to mingle in the slow moving revolution of this determined political domination. Something needs to change, and it needs to change soon.

…………………………..

The young woman looked down at the scrolled paper on the wooden table. A quill in her hand. It had the look of his touch. Elegant, even for something so simple as the reminiscence of the changes and lack of in the past few years. She briefly worried if someone read it years later if it would be of any use. It was only one of many. This one she had determined to create as a summary she had long put off.

E.V.

The letters of her signature flowed from the ink with an ease of skilled practice. Ever Vigilant, she had vowed in what seemed so long ago. Vigilant to the cause but more importantly to the people. Something she had realized was lacking. She like so many others had grown quiet. For what was vigilance without any hope.

The pen was placed down, and she leaned down blowing lightly on the quickly drying ink. Evey gave it a moment before rolling it tightly, clasping it with a richly colored ribbon of red. She took it to Valerie's shrine and to the loosen brick she had discovered. As it was pulled away, other similarly crafted scrolls were revealed, pushed into the condensed space. Another memory, another thought added to the time capsule. When replaced, the brick hid any suggestion of misplacement. Just in case. It never hurt to plan ahead.

She quickly drifted into V's bedroom. It had never been turned into her own, opting to keep to the one he had first given her. A replica of his costume lay on the bed. A mask hung with dusted care off a corner of the mirror. To the side, another mask was hung. It was a blood red hue with a feminine design. It was made to cover only a partial of the face, around the eyes and down the bridge of the nose. She removed it, placing it on her own face and tying the black silk around her tightly bound hair. She had a man she was going to meet.

The woman checked her black clothed body. Her leather gloves pulled firmly. A small smile formed as she made her way to the exit.

"Better not be late…" she whispered to no one other than herself.

……………………………….

Voice Over: In film terms is when there is a scene portrayed and a narrator (character of omniscient) has a recorded voice that plays while the film is screening. Often it refers to a person speaking of the past or explaining a situation.

A.N.- Thanks for those reviews that are coming in. I luvum very very much. Not giving away anything yet. But would love to hear if you like where this could head, or if you had any ideas as well. Will consider if offered, but until then, going along with what's coming to me.

Cat Soup- glad I inspired something, and hope to see it soon!


	3. Something Wicked this Way Comes

.  
Something Wicked this Way Comes

…………………………………

The night was dark, moon hidden in shadow. The silence was unnerving, most assumed safe in their beds. It had become her time. Evey Hammond walked down the open alley with a confidence she had not always known. The cape trailed behind her in an exaggerated motion. She hoped the skirt of the dress wouldn't catch. She thought back to the first time she had donned a masquerade. To confront the people who would listen.

Victory, she had told them, was almost in their grasp. The masked persona of V she had told them was no longer needed. Although her heart knew the words to be false. She told them he had come to remind them. Those famous words…remember…remember, the fifth of November. And now they were aware once more. However, that inspiration was waning quickly. Where once she had inspired them to be ever vigilant to themselves, to their friends, to their neighbors, they were falling.

A voice was heard then and she found herself following. The alleys were always convenient. There was never any more than voice auditing, acting as both a benefit and curse. The voice monitors were easily preventable. Yet it made prey for both those of noble and wicked cause.

"No…please, I'll go home. I promise."

The words brought back haunting images of a man long lost. She rounded a corner, finding two men and a young girl. She looked no more than 14, tears filling her frightened eyes. The familiar laughing male tones made Evey cringe with disgust.

"…Distaining fortune with his brandished steel, which smoked with bloody execution…."

Her hand instinctively caressed a steeled weapon hung against her side. She hadn't even noticed the words were uttered out loud as her mind continued to spin back to the fateful night in her own alley. The fears she had experienced in what seemed ages ago. The men turned towards her and she realized they had heard her. She cursed herself for not thinking things through as a grin passed over one's features.

"Looks like someone wanted to play dress-up."

He obviously hadn't seen the daggers. Quickly she pulled one free and threw it at the nearest man, catching him in the shoulder. Practice was one thing, but she had neither the skill or quickness V once held. It took only a moment to decide to try anther means. The silver sheen of a Freedom Arms 83 was directed at a very surprised attacker, as the other lay cursing on the ground. It was enough of a moment for the second gun to be pulled and aimed as well. She knew it wasn't the wisest choice for defense. There were more effective guns to be chosen. Yet these had at least some style and fit comfortably in the hand.

"I suggest that you leave now, because in a moment my generosity is going to run out."

They looked as though their pride had been marred, anger seeping from every pore. Cowardness won despite more personal feelings and they cleared the way as soon as possible. Curses spewed. The heroine's eyes rolled with annoyance.

The girl hadn't moved. Her blond hair was mussed and she shivered as she leaned against the wall. She watched the masked woman who had saved her life. Fiddling with a skirt far too short for public wear she spoke the first question in her mind.

"Who are you?"

Evey noted the caked make-up accompanied by a painfully uncertain expression. Her eyes were blemished with streaks of unprofessional running black. High heeled boots ran up to her thighs. There was little doubt of what the girl was doing out down these forbidden streets after curfew. However the girl didn't appear to be aware of the situation she had just placed herself in, at least before it was presented to her.

"Is this your first time?"

The girl looked down in embarrassment before nodding. "I didn't…I didn't know what else to do…"

"And your parents?" The tone was sharp, but it needed to be asked. She wasn't playing a game. Their society didn't give them the luxury of playing games of the innocent sort.

"They were taken, two weeks back. Accused of conspiracy with the terrorists." She looked up with determination, her voice raised a notch. "But I know they weren't. They never would do that…they worked for the government. For Thomas and his party. They tried to take me to an institution, they said, but I ran."

Evey watched her thoughtfully, curious at the possibilities. What was that V had said, there are no coincidences? Or was it he didn't believe in them?

"The government," she repeated quietly. "What is your name, girl?"

"Melissa, Melissa Edwards, M'am. And I'm 15 years old, almost a woman I'd like you to know."

"Of course," she replied absently, pulling a black satin purse from behind a gun sheath. Evey pulled out a folded black cloth and tossed it to the girl as she moved quicker.

"Put this around your head, cover the hair, and come with me."

She didn't give much of an option as she gripped the girl's arm and pulled her down the alleyway. There was no pause in her step as she drew a chained watch from her sleeve, checking the time. They made a quick turn. She was going to be late.

A click of a night-camera went unnoticed as a figure had witnessed the event from above. They were getting closer. And she was getting sloppy.

……………………………………

The pair found their way through the city, taking care to avoid certain streets or any sounds of gun fire. They paused as a road widened into the open, displaying a number of respectable homes lined up and down the street. Evey pulled the girl along, slowing their pace to a casual walk. The mask remained on as there was no reason to remove it. It wasn't long before they walked up the steps to a small, bricked two-story. A single tree overlooked the darkened windows.

There was only a single knock on the door before it was opened. Answered by a man young in appearance. Perhaps in his early 20's. He wore a look of sleeplessness, his brown locks tussled without care. There hadn't been company expected this night.

"What the bloody hell…"

"I need for you to keep her for now, John."

"Get inside," he whispered looking around the questionably empty road.

Once it was closed safely after them he pulled out a small device, placing it on a side table and switching it on. He never touched the lights.

"Aren't you supposed to be at that party?"

"I was on my way," Evey replied softly. "I had to stop. There was an incident. This girl needs a place to stay and I'd like to talk to her later. She needs to be with someone I can trust, and someone I know has the means to keep her out of the privacy detections."

"You know I will." The words were spoken with more than a little meaning behind them. "What is the captain going to say if you don't get to that party on time? This chance might not come for a while."

The woman nodded with understanding and offered a comforting smile.

"Don't worry. I'll play my part well. I always do."

She turned to the door, but was caught by a hand on her arm.

"Wait, you never told me your name."

The girl spoke with determination. Evey knew it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"Eternal vigilance is the price of freedom," she replied quietly. "Someday, we will get there. You can call me E.V."

She turned with a soft smile before walking back out into the darkness.  
………………………………

"Eternal vigilance is the price of freedom" – Thomas Jefferson

"By they pricking of my thumb…Something wicked this way comes…" In Macbeth where three witches who appear and foretell fate, specifically the second witch comments in reference to Macbeth a moment before he answers a door.

A.N.- Thanks so much for the support! Got a lot more written, although it's not all necessarily in order, but I working on it. Noticed a couple of lil mistakes I've done. Try to fix them as I find them. Yay for writers without Beta's!

Steph- love the enthusiasm!

I have every intention of Evey and V meeting up…but wouldn't make for much of a story if I had it be too soon ;)

Hope you all enjoy!  
……………………………….


	4. Honour of Punctuality

………………………..

Honour of Punctuality

……………………….

The cloaked woman stood outside the elaborate house, her hood drawn to shield her face. The monstrous walls made one wonder what secrets lay beyond its darkened exterior. The key had been supplied in anticipation for her arrival, but it was only proper to ask for entrance. Taking a breath, Evey rang the small bell at the door. Chimes sounding the national anthem echoed through the otherwise quiet building.

It was answered by an elderly man dressed in the formalwear implying his status. The butler issued her in with a welcoming smile.

"The Captain will be with you shortly. Please, have a seat."

No one seemed to address the Captain by his given name. Evey assumed it was because the name Fletcher had come to be connected to the Irish.

The atmosphere was cold, despite the warmly decorated room. She found herself sitting on a comfortable chair in the foyer. The walls were lined with approved wallpaper of a golden hue. A family portrait hung, neatly trimmed with a deep golden frame. It displayed the captain with what appeared to be his mother and younger brother. It looked to be taken a good few years back, as she had learned his mother had been dead at least three years now. Only a small amount of grey disrupted his dark hair. The younger man was thinner, blue eyes twinkled.

Evey allowed her mind to wander as she sat patiently. The mission was simple in the sense that there were not many complications to what needed to be done. The Captain happened to have on hand the only remaining paperwork on an institution for personality restructuring. At least, it was believed he did. All investigations had led to it. It appeared to have been shut down in the 2010's, yet conflicting reports showed its activity as late as 2021.

So the opportunity came, an engagement party for Samantha Hill and Mark Thomas, the son of the Chief in Command. It was a masquerade, with all the lavishes open to them. It was a world hidden to the general public and Evey was in charge of breaking into it.

She stood impatiently and walked further into the house. The butler had long disappeared. A clockchimed from what seemed to be a family room. There were no pictures, nothing out of the ordinary. It was furnished simply. There were some chairs, a couch, no T.V.. She assumed he probably had it set up in a more appropriate room. A box sat on a side table by the door. She casually fingered the lid. It was a deep colored cherry wood. It opened with little effort. Nestled inside was nothing special. A few seashells and candied mints.

"Sorry for the delay."

Evey jumped at the sound of the voice, letting the lid fall loudly.

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

"You weren't supposed to. Find something interesting." The man looked over her skeptically. His blue eyes narrowed. He was mid-aged. Grey flecks speckled his hair. His deep red suit was striped with thin black lines, shaping his body neatly. A mask was held in his hand, ready for the masquerade that was to begin. Yet his posture, his tone, screamed accusation. If it remained that tense, any plan would be dissolved.

"Come now, I may not be skilled at the degree of importance as this party, but I am not new to the act of escortship." Evey lowered her tone sensually and smiled. "Now…in all my time waiting here my throat's gone a bit dry and now you are going to deny me a candy after I've finally found some? Those who get the attention are those who look comfortable. You will be paying me to help achieve that but if you already are trying to accuse me of something it will make things much harder."

His expression lightened slightly in recognition. Moving closer he opened the box himself and handed one to her, offering an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a very long night already," He offered the woman his arm with a mischievous smile. "And we haven't even gotten to have fun yet."

It made her sick at his implications, but she took his arm none-the-less and smiled herself.

"Now, we are going to be late but it is partially my fault. Why were you late, my dear Rachel."

Evey smiled with her reply. "I completely forgot my lipstick. I placed it on the table as I was getting ready, and I didn't notice until I was half on my way. There was a lot of rather unlady-like cursing that followed. And you?"

He chuckled in amusement and Evey praised herself for getting him to relax a little bit more. The less he suspected her of anything, the easier it would be to drug him later before bed. With a glance or two he had given, he had already shown his interest.

"Buisness, as usual."

He offered no more an explanation than that before the butler walked in, coat in hand. It wasn't long before the Captain placed his mask on andthey had started ontheir way.

………………………..

The title is in reference to a statement in the Count of Monte Cristo in which the Viscount Albert creates an appointment with the Count. "…and your word of honour passed for your punctuality?"

A.N.- I'm sorry about the chapter being slightly short, but I'm posting 2 today…does that count:D


	5. Paper Faces on Parade

………………………….

Paper Faces on Parade

………………………….

(E.V.)

The music was practically overwhelming, even from this distance at which we approached. It was a long stretch, mostly for show. Men, with women at their sides. Women, trying not to perspire. I was dangled at this man's side like a trophy. I had expected as much.

The building was fantastic. Multi-colored lights illuminated the walls of the refurbished castle. Most had been torn down, for sanitation purposes. The very few that remained belonged to only the most wealthy.

The invitations were approved and they did a full scan for weaponry. My guns remained holstered at my sides, the barrels now empty. They were approved for the theme, although they made a thorough check for any bullets. They had been placed in my purse, with the matching daggers and scanning deflection device. I didn't know exactly how it worked, but if the military could use it, why couldn't I?

I couldn't help but gasp at the sight as we entered the large hall. The ceiling rose up a number of floors, decorated with long banners and balloons. A number of people had already arrived, dressed in elaborate masks and a multitude of colors. Hats donned both men and women. I had given my hooded cloak at the entrance, displaying the full effect of my black dress. A red pattern over-lined my midsection in what I considered a rather attractive way.

Tables were set up around the expanse with alternating white and black tablecloths. We were seated at one of the white tables with two more couples. Soft music played in the background. Within time the music alternated to various waltzes and what I had grown to learn was jazz. Going into the realms of the forbidden. As usual, nothing was forbidden to those who could pay.

Speeches and announcements came for the young couple, Mark and Samantha. They seemed like a sweet couple. Oblivious to the world around them I imagined. If I had been naïve I might have enjoyed the night as well. But as it continued my smile remained an act.

A number of men asked permission for my hand to join them on the dance floor. The captain himself was not one who found it enjoyable yet for the most part, denied their requests. There were one or two he would ask that I danced with. I believe it was for business relations. Social events were designed for that sort of thing. I wish it hadn't been the few times I desired to remain behind. He would start talking 'politics' with any variety of people, then declare I wouldn't be all that interested and should go enjoy myself for the time.

I had to remind myself that what was important was what happened after the party.

When a man dressed in yellow approached our table it didn't surprise me. He wore a full mask, comical to say the least, with a large nose and rosy cheeks. I was less than impressed. I sipped the glass of Chardonnay and pretended to be intently observing the band. I heard him speak quietly, leaning down, to the Captain. Apparently whatever had been said was amusing as a hardy laughter forced me to turn out of curiosity. I smiled.

"What on earth did I miss?" I acted interested, although I had an idea of what the answer would be.

"Nothing at all, my dear," the Captain responded as he raised his glass in recognition and took a sip. "Here now, the good Commander thinks you are positively charming, which he is quite right. Please, honor him with a dance if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, but wouldn't you rather…" I never got further before he interrupted me.

"Nonsense, I should be heading over to speak to the lucky young man anyway. Went to school with my little brother, have I mentioned that?" He grew quiet for a moment before smiling widely. "Will be good to see him. Go on then."

The man didn't say a word, only bowed and offered me his white-gloved hand. I smiled politely, knowing I didn't have much of a choice. Yet the moment I put my hand in his, the smile faded away at the familiarity of his touch.

I shook the thought out of my mind quickly. Any number of men could have the same calmly firm grasp as he felt my hand in…With ease he pulled me forward, away from the table. I could feel myself staring as we began to dance mid-song, and yet I couldn't stop myself. The suit was yellow, with a golden patched pattern embroidered into the fabric. It stood out only just slightly from the blur of colors that filled the large hall. He wore a simple white wig that cupped around his face and tied together in the back. On his head there rested a tall top hat, patterned to match the suit. I couldn't make out his eyes through the mask.

He held me at a respectable distance while dancing. One hand in mine, the other high on my waist. Despite his amusing appearance, I felt far too comfortable in his presence. For a moment, just one moment…I let myself think "What if he is really…"

Then, I came back to myself, pushing such silly nonsense away. The man was dead. I held him in my arms when he took his last breath. Yet it made me curious to know who this was.

A new song began. A woman started singing in a language I couldn't understand. It never ceased to amaze me how lenient people in power were over their own laws. As long as it was for their own entertainment that is. No other languages were allowed to be spoken other than the language of the queen, God rest her soul.

Yet the song continued, slower than the last.

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche

Voilà le portrait sans retouches

De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

It was beautiful. There were a number of other people out, dancing. We were just a pair in the mix. I wasn't sure who this man was, but for that moment, it didn't matter. I made a decision that for this moment, just this moment, he would be my V.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras

Il me parle tout bas

Je vois la vie en rose

I leaned in closer. I don't think he was expecting me to because he tensed. My hand caressed his arm faintly.

Il me dit des mots d'amour

Des mots de tous les jours

Et ça m'fait quelque chose

Il est entré dans mon cœur

Une part de bonheur

Dont je connais la cause

C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui, dans la vie

I leaned my cheek against his shoulder. His heart was racing, near frantic. I couldn't help but smile.

Il me l'a dit, l'a juré, pour la vie

Et dès que je l'aperçois

Alors je sens dans moi,

Mon cœur qui bat

It was such a romantic sound, peaceful. I briefly wondered why they didn't allow it to be played anymore. Then I remembered why I was there. I pulled back, looking up to the silent dancer once more.

"Thank you," I found myself whispering. "But I'm not going to ask who you are."

A scream came from the west entrance, drawing everyone's attention. I felt the man in yellow pull away but didn't turn to see. My eyes were focused on the shouting, followed a moment later a hysterical looking woman who came running in. People began pushing into a crowd, running towards the entrance.

"Quick, someone get the ambulance here," a voice cried.

"…Murder…"

My eyes grew wide not only from the change in plan, but the possible implications. Voices grew over the quickly fading music. Masks flew off. Orders were passed.

"…it's Thomas's son…"

"…red…it's a red rose…"

I felt my heart stop.

………………………………

La Vie en Rose by Edith Piaf

Translated:

I thought that love was just a word

sung about in songs I heard

feelings could reveal that I was wrong

and it was real

Hold me close and hold me fast

the magic spell you cast

this is la vie en rose

when you kiss me heaven sighs

and tho I close my eyes

I see La vie en rose.

When you press me to your heart

I'm in a world apart

a world where roses bloom

and when you speak, angels sing from above

everyday words seem to turn into love songs

give your heart and soul to me

and life will always be

la vie en rose

"Masquerade…Paper faces on parade…Masquerade…Hide your face so the world will never find you…" – Phantom, Phantom of the Opera

………………………………

A.N.- Just wanted to thank everyone yet again for all the support! I LOVE it. Come on…tell me, how much do you love me for these two chapters now!

If I seem like I'm moving a little slow, it's cause I am. This is a story…full, blown out, plot-twists-climax-finale type story that I fully expect to get at the very least 20,000 words out of. If I don't get to that many, please yell at me.

I have the whole v/evey reunion chapter finished if anyone is curious, it will happen…it's just the getting there that will be fun :P


	6. I Promised You Entertainment

……………………………….

I Promised You Entertainment

……………………………….

A crowd had gathered on the outer balcony. People standing, pushing. Voices a mingle of hush and confusion. Evey drew herself into the midst, having to know for herself. Her heart ached with hope.

The consequences for a murder had not even crossed her mind. She pushed her way through until she caught a glimpse of the red-colored symbol. She felt her breath catch and a disappointing relief sweep over her as she noticed an important detail. It was not a Violet Carson.

A hand gripped her by the arm, pulling her away from the crowd. She turned in surprise to find the Captain pushing through the people.

"Wait!" She tried pulling back to no avail. He continued until they had broken free. The surrounding elegance seemed to feel more comfortable in a quieter gossip about the situation than to see for themselves. Evey pitied them.

"There's no reason for you to get into the middle of that," he remarked in a protective tone. His grasp released yet she remained close.

"What happened back there? You said you were going to see him. Were you there?"

"I never got to him. I was told he was out front, so I went to go search for him. Got stopped by an acquaintance at the bar. Were you anywhere near him?"

Suddenly his tone had had turned into an accusation. She found herself backing away.

"I was dancing with the man you asked me to dance with, or are you forgetting that already?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to imply…"

"Well you did." Her tone was sharp, but she didn't need to say any more.

They stood there quietly for a time. The woman looked away and towards the scene. More people began to disburse as the guards started pushing them away. Announcements were made for a sweep of the area. No one was allowed to leave until cleared. Everything had been under surveillance, so the tapes would be viewed in good time. Now was a time for them to play the situation down. Guests would be consoled. Gifts would be distributed and apologies for the upset. Evey felt a hand touch her arm, realizing that the Captain was still there.

"The party is over for the night. We should try to get the reports done quickly so we aren't here 'til morning."

Evey nodded with a forced smile. More than likely the plans for the late evening were cancelled as well.

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way we both would have liked. It was truly wonderful until…" She looked down, playing the bashful card.

"How would you have liked it, dear Rachel?"

She caught the opening and went for it. Smiling, she leaned in closer, a hand moved to his chest. The smile wasn't faked as she felt him startle at her touch.

"I've dreamed for a chance to be at a party like this. Full of masks and mysteries. It seems like I've gotten a bit of both tonight. Yet I always wanted to see what happened next." She let her voice drop seductively. "I do love masked men. They're so...exciting."

His eyes glinted with understanding. She knew he hadn't had a woman in months.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon about the party ending."

Evey wrapped her arm under his as they made their way back to the table.

…………………………….

(E.V.)

The butler had long retired for the night by the time we returned. It really was a large house. Four stories in all, if you considered the basement and the lone room where the attic usually resided. Everything was sparse for the most part. The furniture looked hardly used. That comes from living mostly by yourself. I would know.

I sifted through the files: taxes, order confirmations, bills. Nothing that was of much use yet, but there was still some time before morning. The drugs would last a while longer. The bedroom had been the first place I had checked. I did discover he had a fetish for cloaked, mysterious women. Figures. I hadn't expected anything sexually extreme from him. Although he did actually have scripts all written out for the women to play. I moved onto the rest of the house from there, finding nothing more of interest. A quick mental note to remind me his keys and wallet remained on the dresser.

So here I was…checking files. He had them numbered in categories. I started in cabinet #1. Yet I kept finding my eyes drifting to #5. It wasn't long before I gave into my curiosity. So far it had turned out fruitless. I contained a groan of frustration until I found a section of school records for a Norsefire School of Medical and Psychological Sciences.

I straightened instantly as I remembered his comment about his brother and Mark Thomas going to school together. No one seemed to remember what the school was called before Norsefire placed their 'charitable' name on the title. Perhaps they didn't want to. I pulled the file and a small business card fell out. The word convenient passed through my thoughts, but I quickly shoved it aside. A phone number was included.

It took only a moment to pull my wallet from my purse. Surprises never cease to amaze me as I found a piece of paper folded neatly inside. I didn't remember ever… "I am a man in a mask."

The world paused for just that moment as I took the familiar words in. It had to be that man. The man in yellow. No one else would have an answer to a question I refused to ask. He was the only one with an opportunity.

I had to admire him for his skill. It wasn't just anyone that was able to touch my purse without any notice. Come to think of it, it never had before. He was an imitator, a copy-cat. And he was good. The murder, flower, the dance…the note. But what was his game? And how had I missed any sign of him? He had to have been watching me for a while.

I was getting sloppy. Just like I was wasting too much time in the house that could very easily become my deathtrap. I quickly skimmed the file and pulled it out into a pile of things coming with me.

Standing, I examined the walls, moving lamps, pictures, anything that could move. My confidence had a small boost when I found a petite safe under the floorboard of the center desk. It was locked, naturally. Good time as any to grab the remainder of my things from the bedroom.

……………………………...

The woman entered the dark room. A calm breathing from the sleeping form let her know that the liquid had done its work. The vial had been long replaced in her purse. The cup remained untouched by her at least. The less evidence she could leave behind the better. They would soon discover that Rachel Fisher had been in the room. That she was a thief and a con. They would soon connect her with Evey Hammond who had been missing for five years now. Perhaps they would tie together the two names with Megan Turner and Emily Summers. By tomorrow she would be Candace. Perhaps she should start a game. A new letter every so many months. She was letting John choose the last name this time.

It took just a moment to get her cloak and fasten it around her neck, pulling the hood over her face. She swiped the keys and tossed the wallet in her purse before leaning down to the sleeping Captain.

"Really ought to work on your vigilance, sir. Should be thankful I didn't wish you dead."

Evey returned to the office, unlocking the small box quietly. Files marked with the initials RI filled the container. With a brief scan, she smiled at the achievement and closed the box. Tucking it safely under her arm, she paused to replace the floorboard. With a bag in one hand, box in the other the women left the dark house. She had no reason to look back.

……………………………..

"I promised you entertainment…" - Mr. Seaman, The Great Impersonation by E. Phillips Oppenheim

A.N.- Just wanted to thank anonymoose for letting me know about the lyrics! I don't speak French myself, but I love the song. The translated lyrics I posted are the only 'full lyrics' that I've been able to find with regards to the song. And have searched a darned long time :P If you have the whole translation, I would love to get it from you!

I used the Violet Carson in here as it is used in the comic and novelization. Although, I could have sworn in the movie they called it the Scarlet Carson.

Thank you so much everyone for your reviews! I would have liked to post some more up since then, but it's been a long week for me. I've mostly been working on writing out a storyline/plot so that I know how people are all connected into it. Very excited with what I've come up with, hopefully you will be too :P

Hm….to tell you what's coming up soon or not…I think not ;) More coming soon to a fanfiction near you!


End file.
